


With You or Without You

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: Cloud had been trauma for his parent died in explosion. Squall was the one who saving him for the past 3 years. He is a Theraphist, Psychologist and also A Doctor.One day, Squall disappear. And Cloud search for him until he will found him.





	1. His Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fic. My way from liking this couple is pretty weird. From the first, I play World of final fantasy. And I meet them both in cute ways /Lol  
Second, I try to watching some Dissidia NT which there is some Squall and Cloud cutscene.   
Third, Im trying reading some many authors works of Strifehart in fanfiction and Ao3. And finally. Here I Am ! Making some story to yours Truly ! Hope you enjoy it !

Cloud POV

My name is Cloud Strife. I'm 21 years old living at my old apartment. At 18 years old, my parents died in accident. They were both died instant at their laboratory because of the explosion. Back then, I was depressed, shock and almost did suicide. And yet, this person is saved me. He was the one who took care of me this past 3 years. His name is Squall Leonhart. He is the therapist, Psychologist and also a doctor. He's my savior, he is the one that saved me from the darkness I've felt back then. But now, he dissapeared. He left me 8 months ago, leaving out of nowhere and leaving me a letter with a small box wrapped with red ribbon.

_"Dear Cloud,_

_I_ _know __you will shock about my disappearing, but believe me one thing. I have 2 reasons for this. First, is because I made a promise. And second, because I broke that promise, I Have to leave you. Don't search for me, Because I will always watching you. Don't blame yourself because of my Disappearance, because it's not your fault. It was mine to take. Also, Happy Birthday on your 21st. This will be my last present I give it to you._

_Thanks for everything_

  
_Your Doctor,_  
_Squall_

I opened the small box that was wrapped with the red ribbon. The box says **"Fenrir".** And it is an earring with wolf shape biting a ring on it's mouth. Since now, I Used it on my left ear.

  
" I have now determined myself.. I must find you, no matter what it takes, I don't want losing important people in my life again. "

  
3 months pass, and i have no single bit clue about Squall whereabout. At first, I was desperate. Even almost give up. But, then again. This Fenrir, the last gift he gave me, telling me to no give up. And that's why, I Have some informant now, a personal private one.

"Cloud ! You came !"  
" Tifa, You're too loud, keep your voice down.."

Her name is Tifa, she owning a bar named 7th Heaven in the middle of the town. She's my informant. More like she often dealing with the dark. I met her with kinda complicated situation which bring me some fortunate to make some deal with her.

" So any news about him ? "  
" You bet, but I only found a small clue "  
" Tell me. "  
".. He _change_ his name.."  
" He _what_ ? "  
" **Leon.** Thats the name.. "

Why would he change his name ? What for ? To make me forget about him ? There's now way I can't forget him. Even if he had the reason, I Can't just forget him and saying him goodbye !

" Listen, Cloud.. "  
" I know what will you saying Tifa.. "  
" I know. And that's why you have to be carefull. You almost died back then remember ? Luckly I was the one who saving you. "  
" I'll try.. "  
" Don't be pessimist. If you die, then who will search him.. "

The time pass after I talk with Tifa. Its getting late, I should go home.

" Tifa, its late. Guess I will try again tomorrow to finding some clues. "  
" Okay. Be careful alright ? Recently, there is some thugs in the back alley. Don't wanna be a criminal for the cops you hear ? "  
" Got it. "

The door bell ringing while I open the door. Seems like its snowing again. Guess should really get home. Fast.  
While in the middle of the way home, I found a couple sitting each other to warm themselves with their hands. Watching that sometime makes me jealous..

" Where are you now Squall ? " I watch the sky as the snow keep falling down.

" Did ya say Squall kid ?! "

I look behind to see someone in black coat wearing hat with blurry sign. And what's more, he has a blue eyes just like mine. Do this guy what Tifa mentioned earlier ?

" If i say so what will you do ? " I reply with flat tone

" You really have a serious problem kid. Listen up, if you wanna meet him. You have to drink this. I promise you, well, probably. You will meet his acquitance. Its not a poison alright, but I know you. And I know Tifa. "

He knows Tifa ?! Could he be the informant that Tifa been talking to ?

" Why do I have to obey all of your words ? What if you only just trying to playing at me and trick me only with your lies ? "

" *sigh* Kid, I'm just giving you some option. Do you want to meet him or not ? If you refuse my offer thats fine. Your loss. " He turn his body and walk away from me while waving his hand saying a goodbye.

  
If this the only choice.. I have to choose it.. If this the only way to meet you. I have so many things to tell you Squall. And this things is really important for me.

" Wait, I'll take your offer. "

" Change your mind kid ? Okay here you go. "  
The man give me his whatever-liquid-inside- -the-bottle and says it has a little side effects. So I have to bear it after I drink it.

**10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1**

" Oops, Didn't expect the liquid side effects will be this fast.. " He rub his back hair

My body feels hot, My head is dizzy, and my eyes kinda blurry and slowly I almost cannot hear a thing at all.. But one sentence came from this mysterious man mouth.

" The name's Zack. Im Tifa informant that exclusive searching for Squall Leonhart. A few more minutes, His acquitance will show up around here just as I expected. Well shall meet again.. Cloud....."

And then, I fainted. In the back alley of the towns.

" _Hey_ ! _You_ _okay ?! Can you hear me ? Oh crap, He's Unconsious. Hang in there okay ?! I will take you to my house ! "_

_Tbc.._


	2. His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will telling about Squall Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Im back with the new fresh chapter. This chapter took some times for me to think about the plot. Well, now don't worry about it. Its done !  
Happy reading !

Squall POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

8 o'clock. The sun is already shine. I groaned while rubbing my eyes to see the sunlight is shining. Today is my first day of college. I entered the Psychologist major.

" Squall you idiot ! Wake up you fool ! You're gonna be late for the first day of college ! "  
" Shut up Zack. "

His name is Zack Fair. He's my friend since Im entered high school. Well, we're kinda partner in crime if you can say. He is the only one I can rely to. Although he's a bit noisy and brag himself as a best student of the kendo, Its hard to believe that I even close with him. For now I lived with him, In some small apartment with 2 rooms and 2 bathrooms. Since our class and major is the same. So I guess it's not a big deal to live together.

" What ? You're telling me you don't want to come ?! I mean you gotta be kidding me.. The first this you have to do when you enter the first day of college is flirting some pretty girls ! "  
" You already have Aertih, dumb-ass "  
" I'm talking this because of you. Find a girlfriend or something idiot "  
" Zack, It's none of your bussiness.."  
" Yeah right. "

After saying that, he walk to the kitchen to make some breakfast. The class will start in 20 more minutes. So maybe bread and bacon will be nice for us.

Talk about Zack, He and I suprisingly a oprhan. So we could at least understanding each other, As a friend way. After eating the breakfast. We decide to leave. The class start very fast, we always got home earlier because the subject was pretty easy. Or maybe someone would always said " **Genius** " or something like that. After get out from the class, I enter the library to find some psychologist books. Mr. Kadowaki has some request for me to bring him some books, 1..2..

" Yup. This is the one " I muttered

_Bump!_

" Ouch.. "

A blonde spike young man bump with me while holding a 8 big books. All of them falling, also is mine.

" I'm sorry for this ! Are you alright ? Your hand is scratch, here use this.. " He put on a plaster into my scratch hand.

" Thank you.. " My eyes still lock on his blue eyes. Why he is so beautiful.. The way he look like that makes me wonder for who he is.

**Ding ding dong dong ding**

The college bell already ringing. It means that all of the college student is finish their lesson for today.

" Oh, Look at the time. Sorry gotta go. "

_Wait.I _ _still haven't asked his name. From the look of the uniform. He's my junior. And that's mean I _ _might not meet him again._

" Wait, what's your name ? "  
He smiled and nods " _**Cloud** **Strife**_ ".

And, that's how my story goes on. I had a crush with him at the first sight. If i told Zack, he will burstly laugh at me how cheap is my type of falling in love. So I decide to quiet and not telling anyone. And after that ecounter, we were never meet again

After my last semester of college, I intend to working with the same major of pyschologist.  
And thats where I found " _The Strife Laboratory_ ". This is the only lead that will make me meet with him again. Mr and Mrs Strife do seems to liking me in every way, from my inteligent, my diligent, responsibilty, and also my Sympathy with the patient I took care of. Its been a few years I worked with them and haven't yet meet Cloud. I guess maybe their parents will soon greets their son to me. That's what I thought at first. Until Cloud's parent died in bom explosion.

Everything is changed. Not only I am the only one who was shock. Cloud is also too, but he's the more worse than I am. I wanted to help him and support him in many ways. Not long after that, I received a future letter. From a both of Cloud parents.

The gist, is that I have to protect Cloud no matter what it takes. Because if he didn't protect Cloud.. He will be the perfect experiment of Sephiroth. And their parent gave 2 promise for me. Which I should promises to their last wishes.

And With that, I decided. To become his Guardian, also a doctor for his rehabilitation from the Trauma.

And so.. My life with him began.. And only for 3 years long. I broke one of the promise. And because of that. I should leave, but also, the last promise still remain in me. And I could still watching him.. From far away..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is good or not ? Comment is much appreciate ! Thank you for reading !


	3. Their History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks again where is all of their history, Happen 3 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm changing the point of view to make it more interesting. Anyway, I hope you will like this new chapter ! Enjoy !

Their History

** 3 years ago.**

Squall already 21 years old. He somehow managed to be the doctor for Cloud. It was kinda easy to encourage the chairman of the psychologist since his position is almost at the best. He will depart from his office to Cloud house in 15 minutes. According to the mental doctor, which is his superior. Cloud mental condition is really worse. Of course, The way their parents died was to tragic and instant. Squall would understand that. Squall superior also had some good relationship with Cloud parents, Her name Is _Aertih Gainsborough._ She's 2 years older than Squall. and obviously more profesional than Squall since her experience in the field is more longer than Squall.

" I hope you will bring some good news for me Squall. " She smiled  
" I will. See you next 3 weeks I will bring my journal report to you about him until then. "  
" Goodluck. "

And so, Squall depart from his office. He went to Cloud House by his Car. District 72 at B block.

" _it seems like this is the one.._ " Squall muttered

He parked his car in the front of the house and brought his suitcase just in case if something happen, inside of the suitcase is a medicine, bandages, suture and antibiotics. Of course, He is still wearing the doctor coat to make sure he was not looking like a shaddy guy that knocking a stranger door house.

_**Ding.** **Dong.**_

He waited. For 10 seconds, there is no answer coming. Finally, he knocking the door twice.

_**Knock.** **Knock**_

"... _Still no answer..."_ Squall Muttered.

Finally, he gave up, using his final resort. The Strife family key. Aerith once have it because of their corporation needs is locate at Cloud's mother rooms. Which she says that his mother room is like a library, so she have to carefully choose the folder and document for the need or else she screw up.

" Guess this should work. Sorry for bothering." Squall say slowly.

Inside, there is a living room, and a kitchen bar with some 4 chair. Anything is clean, but also, it was like empty place. With no human tracks or something. Squall wonder where might Cloud room is.. There's a stair that directly go to 5 doors. Which is like some mansion doors that really big. He tried to open in one by one. And suprisingly.. All of them was locked. Squall sigh. This was going to take a long trip. And of course, he will not give up. After all of this. He won't waste his time, This is for Cloud.

" Hello, Cloud Strife, How are you today ? I'm your doctor, Squall Leonhart. I really sorry about your parents. But right now, your condition is more worse than I expected. So I hope if you could please open the door whenever you are ? "

Squall talked directly and loud to the center of the 5 doors. There is really no response from behind of all the doors. Suddenly, Squall heard some unpleasant voice. There is some a bump voice, like a body fell from the bed more like it. That sound directly came from the last door at the last corner. He tried to open it but it futile. He has no choice but to broke the door knob. He dashed and search until he found A blonde young man looked awfully depressed trying to kill himself by blade that scratch to his wrist hand.

" Damn it ! Hang in there Cloud ! "

Squall quickly ran to his suitcase that bring all the medic objects. Fortunately, he managed to save Cloud in minutes. For now, he is unconscious for a while, his wound is not a bit worse, Squall thought that Cloud must be hesitate to kill himself. And that was lucky, if Cloud scratch it bad, Squall won't be able to do it alone, which he needs more surgery tools.

" _Guess_ _I_ _should brought more medic tools from tomorrow. Can't imagine what was he thinking for trying to do some suicide._ " Again, Squall muttered.

While Cloud sleep, Squall decide to exploring Cloud room. His rooms was messy, all of the picture frames scattered everywhere. Even the books lying on the floor and some clothes hanging on the chair. Squall sighed, he decide to clean it up. Not long after that, he found like a almost suicide note

> " **_Its seems like_** _**I** **don't** **have** **any** **purpose** **to** **live** **again. I **__**will** **join** **you** **Mother,**_ _**I**_ _**cannot** **let** **you** **bear** **all** **the** **pain.** **Let** **me** **help** **you** **so** **at** **least I ****could** **make** **your** **sorrow** **lessen . I **__**will** **help** **you** **Father,** **for** **the** **last** **moment** **that** **you** **told** **me** **that** **you** **was** **busy.**_ "

Now this is worst. He met many patient that wanting to do a suicide. But this one ? The way the letter means was like clous regretting of something. Something important that he must done but failed because of the accident. Squall frown with this, he must really asking about this letter after Cloud awake.

" _urgh.._ " Cloud groaning sounds awake Squall from thinking

Squall return to look at Cloud and sit to the corner of the bed.

" You're awake ? How do you feel ? Feeling any sore ? Nausea ? "

"....."

Cloud only reply with silence. He don't even bother about Squall being a doctor and answer him. Cloud slides back his body to the other side so Squall could not see him.

" Do you have any reason why you want to die ? If I don't came, what will happen is a police that seeing you like a horrifying corpse. "

Still silence illuminate the room. Squall only can sigh and try to more be patient to his patient.

" I'm gonna make some dinner for you okay ? I expected you must be hungry the way you look. From today, I will lived in your house. Seeing your condition is worse, I can't just let my patient like this. If you need me just say a word. "

Then, Squall leave the room and start to make some dinner. He checked the refrigator, there's some rice, eggs, chicken, apples and some spices.

" _This will be enough menu's for him for tonight._ " Squall muttered

As soon as he think, he decide to made some chicken porridge and apple juice. Since his mental really dropped right now, he assume Cloud didn't get enough nutritions. 30 minutes pass, Squall done make the dinner. He knock Cloud door to make sure that he was gonna came inside.

" I made you some Chicken porridge and Apple juice. First, Im must apologize for breaking the door knob. I will repair it tomorrow. And second, you have to eat this while it still hot. The way you looked, you really don't get enough nutritions. "

"......"

  
Again. Only silence remain. Squall cannot do more than this, he must keep his cool. This is for cloud sake. And because of that, Squall got ideas. He searched the bell that looked like moogle shape and wrapped it with wooden stick. And he gave it to cloud.

" Cloud, I know this is hard. But you have to hang on of this. Many people out there still need you.." _and so am I_..  
" Ring this if you need me. You don't have to talked but with this bell, I will understand what will you mean. " With that. Squall nodded and smile. Cloud expression suddenly changed. It was a bit.. Suprised..

(_I hope this method would work for a__while._ )

" I will be at the next room of yours. Remember to bell the ring if you need me okay ? Don't forget to eat your dinner.. Good night.."

With that, Squall leaves Cloud rooms. Cloud still blankly confuse about what should he do.  
But for now, his stomach grumbled. He had no choice but to eat whatever that doctor makes.

He suprised to feel the taste was good. He keep eating until the bowl of chicken porridge is empty and drank the apple juice. Suddenly, he muttered..

" Do I still Worth and Forgiven for live ? "

Tbc..


	4. His Dream & His Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall was dreaming about his past. And Cloud was awake by Tidus and proclaimed that Cloud has lost his memory about Squall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyss, New chapter is up . And I must admit, this is the most longest chapter I ever write. Enjoy !

Somewhere, around Midgar. Squall fell asleep deeply on his bed. After thinking some thoughts about Cloud. He dream about him.

CsCsCsCsCsCsCsCsCsCsCsCsCsCsCsCsCs

  
That day, Cloud condition still worse. But a bit better than before. Squall repaired Cloud door knob the day after he broke it, Squall cooked the meal 3 times a day for Cloud, Squall even bathed him and try to talk to him everyday to feel a bit better.

" _What do you think about this book, Cloud_ ? _I found it at the bookstore yesterday and_ it's _the same author as your book that you've read._ "

"......" Cloud still don't answer him. Although his eyes were wide open and sit on his bed. More like he's trying to thinking about something.

_"It's already noon, do you want to take a __bath_ ? _I __already fill the bathup with warm water.."_

"......" His eyes looked hollow. But hearing Squall saying that he order Cloud to took a bath. Somehow his eyes sounds like agreement. Squall understand it well.

" _**Okay,** come on.I __will lead you. Take it slow okay.._ ? "

With that, Squall lead Cloud to the bathroom. Cloud body was skinny, and his wound still not heal and of course, he can't manage to do it all of the works by himself. So Squall had to bath him. To Squall, bathing him just like bathed a manequinn. He don't move at all and somehow obey what Squall said. When he order to shut his eyes while rinse the hair, Cloud would do so. When Squall order him to bring his hand for a new bandage at his wrist hand, Cloud giving his hand willingly. Whenever he bathed him, he never think about a single thing about weird things, such as his body or his ass. What Squall look at him is that he really care about Cloud. In fact, a lot than he would be imagine, Although Squall prioritize Cloud Health, He never forget about his parents promise. At least, his mental right now not as worse as when he tried to kill himself. The Cloud he used to know is different with this one. And Squall didn't really hope to much if Cloud remember him at the Colleges day.

After a 3 weeks pass, Squall decide to meet Aerith as promise. To give his journal of Cloud for one week.

" _So how Is it Going_ ? " Aerith smiled  
" _Chaos. At first he trying to kill himself, and second, he don't want to talk to anybody._ " Squall frowned

" _I __se--_ " while Aerith try to say another words, Squall cut her words  
" _But, the way he looked right now is better. And__ I'm_ _happy about it._ _I don't feel any trouble although at first he was like a living doll._ " Squall smiled firmly and genuine.  
" _Speaking of which, Cloud birthday is tomorrow. Why don't you give him a __present_ ? _You know.. Mental illness really needs more attention when their condition is worst._ "

Squall gasped. He mean, Tomorrow ? Why don't Aerith told him sooner. If its really tomorrow, then he had to think what kind of Present Cloud might like. Fast.

" **Do** _you have any hint what kind of present would Cloud like_ ? " Squall asked  
" _I've never giving him __a __present. But his parents says that he loved something that not too big and easy to find when he need it._ "  
" I wonder what kind of present that would make him happy.."

" I _know_ ! _How about dream catcher_ ? _They say that they will have_ a _good dreams when you put it inside the bedrooms_ ! " Aerith claps her hand and giggled.

Dream catcher ? Squall may think that was not a bad idea. As soon he nod in agreement, They finally dismissed their meeting for today.

X x x x x

Squall decide to go to the mall. He intend to buy the dream catcher that might interest his eyes.

" _Dream catcher has so_ many _shape. What kind of Cloud would like_ ? "

While he pondered, he saw a dreamcatcher that has the same shape with the bell that Squall made to him.

" _A_ _moogle dream catcher_ ? " He kinda hesitate to buy it since it was a bit childish.. And the next of the counter. He saw a Fenrir dream catcher, it was a ocean blue colored. The same as his eyes, and at the bottom, there is a small moogle with a pink colour that somehow not a bit unseen. Squall might think this is a perfect one. And so, he decide to buy it and he wrapped it with a present box.

The next day, At 8.30 morning. Squall knock the door twice to make sure Cloud aware that Squall was about to came inside his room.

" _Good Morning Cloud, Do you have a __good rest today_ ? _Let me check your condition today okay_ ? "

Cloud was awake, he was moaning signed that he still sleepy and willingly gave his wrist hand to Squall. Squall check up everything and the wound has been healed. And the way Cloud express his emotion for now was better than before. With that, Squall nod with satisfaction.

" _Today is your Birthday right_ ? _Happy Birthday on your 18th Cloud.I __have a __present for you. Open it._ "

Cloud eyes widened of disbelief. He didn't expected to receive a present. Plus, he don't even remember his own birthday on these days. Because of his own illness. Still with the flat expression, curiously he opened the wrapped box and suprised to find that inside of it was a Dream Catcher.

" _I __heard that you like tiny things, well not quite big and easy to find. So_ I _thought_ this _is the best desicion._ "

"......" He still stared the dream catcher..

" _They say, that_ a _Dream Catcher will give you_ a _good dream while sleep. Recently,_ I _heard you screaming and crying and_ I _quickly rushed to your room_ **founded** _that you had_ a _bad dream._ "

Cloud remain silence. His eyes showing a bit of gratitude expressuon. Squall take the Dream Catcher from Cloud's hand and then he hung it to the window.

" _Is this place good enough_ ? " Squall asked.  
"....." Cloud eyes locks into squall eyes.

Squall thinks this is a big progress. In fact, Cloud was trying to say something.

"..... _T-thank you... Doctor...._ " Cloud said with satisfied face.  
" ....... "

This time, the one that remained silence was Squall. He can't believe this. How can it would be this fast ? Squall was indeed happy but the shock of his made him paralylized

" _Your welcome.. And don't mind of honorifics, Squall is fine.._ ***cough*** _anyway,_ I _will make breakfast, wait here okay_ ? "

Cloud just nod in agreement. After that, Squall take a leave and made breakfast that day.

  
ScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScScSc

  
2 years past after that, Cloud is so much better compared before. He now willingly to talk, bath by himself, get out from his bed room, reading a books and sometimes watched Squall cooking. With this effort, Squall decide to bring Cloud to the ocean in the night, where stars are falling, The moonlight is shining and the waves is tender. The more he spent his time with Cloud, the more his affection grew large. He try to hide his feeling alone and try not to hurt Cloud.

" _What are you thinking Cloud_ ? " Squall asked in confused.

" I'm _just wondering, If_ I _could_ be _forgiven.. By mom and dad.._ " Cloud stared the ocean while talking to Squall.

That night, Cloud start talking about his parents, how he really hate them because they always busy with their work. He always ignored his mother when his mother start worrying him. And he sometimes hate his dad because he sometimes forces his mother to work even his mother was sick.

Squall realized how painfull it is when it comes to his parents, But Squall knows better that his parent is always love him. If they not, why must they bother to send Squall a future letter from his computer ?

" _Don't worry, your mother and your father will forgive you._ I'm _sure of it._ " Squall hugs Cloud tightly to make sure Cloud is on his arms fully. And Cloud embrace him back.

" I will always protect you, No matter what it takes. So you don't have to worry okay ? Because you're not alone anymore.. "

" _Thank you.. Squall.."_

\------------

Ring ring ring... Ring ring ring...

Squall phones ringing makes him awake from his dream.

" **That dream.... Again.."**

Squall take a look for who it is that calling him at midnight. How he surprised to see the one who calling him was Zack. Its been a long time since he saw him. Ever since Squall starting work as a psychologist, Zack was disappeared. But Zack knew about Squall relationship about his patient, Cloud. Zack work as a Chemical Scientist. That's the only thing Squall know. But after that ? He vanished.

" _Zack_ ? _Where the hell have you been after all this time_ ? "

" Yo Squall, How's life goin ? Mine's good here. Anyway. I'm gonna take a short call so listen. You decide to diseappear in front of him right ? So I decide something To make you get back with him again. "

Squall frowning, " _Zack, what the hell did you do_ ? "

" Oh, Nothing much, I'm giving his my new liquid experiment. Where human can became amnesia for a short period. And it seems like he forgot about you. So you don't have to worry about it and make your new life with him again right ? "

Squall shocked. Very hard. The hell what Zack has been thinking. Recently, Squall was very busy trying to tracking Sephiroth whereabouts. So he don't pay attention to Cloud's Fenrir Earings. Which Squall put it some GPS and a camera on it.

" _Where is he now Zack_ ? "  
" Oh, he must has been help by Tidus. You're remember him right ? You colleague when you work ? "  
" .... _When_ I _really meet you,_ I _really will punch you in the face Zack._ "  
" Haha, that's why I prefer hide to make sure I don't get any punch from you. "  
" _You'll regret this._ "

With that, Squall shut his phone and try to tracked Cloud whereabouts. It seems like he's in Besaid Hospital. He try to contact Tidus but his phone was not active.  
Shit. He was cursed.

" You're gonna thank me Squall. " Zack smiling after he done talking with Squall.

* * *

** _Meanwhile_ **

* * *

" _Hey wake up_ ! _Hello_ ?? _Are you there_ ? "

Gasp.  
" w-where am I ? "  
" Gee, you're awake.. Thank goodness. I saw you fainted in the back alley in the Midgar. Are your body's hurt ?"  
" Not really.." Cloud explain  
" Oh, by the way. Im Tidus. Nice to meet ya."  
" Cloud Strife.."  
" You seems like searching for someone.. Who is this person anyway ? "  
"...I'm searching for..."

For a second. Cloud forget who is the person he has been Searching for.  
" uh.. Hello ? "  
"... I forgot... I don't know who is the person I'm looking for.."  
"dude.. You can't be serious.."  
" But I knew one thing.. He's A **Doctor** ."

Tbc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! I highly appreciate Kudos and Comment !


	5. His Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm back bringing a new chapter ! So i hope you will like this one. And don't upset if I leave it with cliffhanger lol.  
Enjoy !

Cloud POV

" I Can't remember who I'm Searching for.."

I said that to Tidus, with his dumbfounded face, he really can't believe what I really said.

" I think I should call a doctor.. She will come immediately, so wait here.."

And with that, he left the room. Why can't I remember ? The last thing I remember was, After I went to the 7th heaven, I decide to went home that night and all of sudden, my head feel dizzy and.. I fainted ? That's all ? Something's wrong here.. And why am I felt that someone has keep an eye on me.. ? After a few thoughts, The door knob click open and I saw a woman with Tidus behind her.

" Good morning Cloud, I'm Doctor Yuna, Pleased to meet you. How are you feeling ?"

" Not really good. My memories seems blurry because of something. But I don't hurt my head at all. No bruise or damage.."

" Shall we check up your condition for now then ? "

" sure.."

After that, the examination was done. The result came in shorf time. Doctor Yuna explained that I have an _amnesia,_ A short period one. Which she said that I had drank something that caused my brain had some shock, more like paralyzed. She said that the things that has lost from my memories are the things what I love and care the most. Which I forgot whom I love, besides my parents. Strangely, I still remember about my parent that was died in explosion, but, I do feel that someone has took care of me when they died. But I can't remember.. The more I struggle to find an answer, the more headache I get. Doctor Yuna said I don't have to force it, because eventually, my memory will be back after I see or triggered by some items or something important. For now, I just have to rest, That was she said. I have been in hospital for one week. My headache still hurts but Yuna gave me the medicine to make it feel a bit better.

" For now, you can go home. Let Tidus ride you home since he's not switching his shift for today. "  
" leave it to me doctor, and thanks again for helping ! "  
" No problem. " She smiled softly

Tidus drove me home, he giving his namecard to make sure if I need anything I should call him.

" So you're a Psychologist..."  
" uh-huh, well.. Not as good as my **_friend_** though. If its _**him.**_ Many people would call him genius.. "  
" _**Him**_ ? "  
" Oh, my collleague.. You might not know him though.. "  
" I see.."

After a few conversation, We arrived. I said thank you to him and he left. While I went to the elevator and found My neighbor, Sora. was inside too, I said hello to him.

" Hey Cloud ! Long time no see. I just get back from study abroad yesterday so this time I'm taking a vacation. You know, sleeping in my own home is a bliss right ?! "

" Haha, right.."  
" Now that you mention it, have you see the new neighbor ?"  
" There's a new neighbor ?"  
" Yeah it is. In fact, it's beside of your room."  
" I see.."

A new neighbor ? At this time ? To be honest, this apartment is kinda old. Why bother to choose this one.. Except for its cheap so I guess it could be tolerate.

** _Ding._ **

The elevator open, and arrive at 5th floor. I waved goodbye to Sora and he went up to the 6 floor. Sometimes we used to occasionly meet, that was like 6 months ago. So I still don't know if he think I'm his friend or not, but who cares. Right now, I had to focus about my recovering and trying to recollect my memories.

_Clack._

I opened my doors apartment, the rooms for now is quite dusty, because of my absence this one week, its gonna be a long day for me to clean it up. And what's more. It seems like I didn't bring my phone when I fainted. The phone is stored at my cabinet with low battery.

" let's see.. "

***You have 28 messages and 35 misscall from Tifa. Do you want to call her ? "**

" Tifa's gonna really mad at me for not answering this past week. "

I decide to call her while I sat on the sofa. My mind is still hazy about what happen that day. Maybe if I call Tifa, I might get some clues.

" Hello ? Cloud ? Is that you ?"  
" Sorry for not answering this past week. I'm at hospital and forgot to bring my phone last week."  
" Wait, what happen to you Cloud ? Are you okay ?"  
" I got **_amnesia._** "  
" You what ?! "  
" I'm not kidding Tifa.. Seriously. From what I remembered, Last week. When I decide to go home from your bar, I walked and then fainted until someone found me at the back alley."  
"....For God sake, I told you to not go there ! "  
" It's already happen so what can I do ? "

Tifa sigh in disbelief, she surely mad at me at first, but for now, I think she will somehow relieved to see me okay.

" Anyway Cloud, I already tracked him. **He's** around Midgar."  
" What are you talking about ? "  
" I'm talked about **_him_** silly ! What else ? "  
" Uh Tifa, Who is _**'he'**_ that you mention about ?"  
" You got to be kidding Cloud. "

I explained how I forgot about someone that I have been searching for. And Tifa only sigh. Not only mh headache or amnesia, but also about him that I forgot. Sadly, when I asked who is his name, She refuse to tell me. She said that she will 100% telling me when she already track _**'him'**_ down and meet _**'him'**_ in person. Tifa said that founding **_him_** is kinda hard, Once, when she already got his place, somehow the map of midgar changed and blurry. So she can't directly pin point out the location. I only nod in agreement. I don't really have a choice but have to wait about this settlement.

" I will call you later okay ? I will work it up as fast as I can"  
" Thanks Tifa."  
" You're welcome "

And with that, I turn of the phone and decide to charge it. Guess I will clean up this place or else this place will turn into a garbage.

2 hours past. I finished cleaning up my apartment into a flashy new again. With satisfied face, I dashed to throw up the garbage into the garbage box at the outside of my apartment. Until I opened the door, someone with a brown hair guy, with a scar and an earing on his left ear, past me in the lobby and sees me.

" Oh ? You must be the new neighbor ?"  
" I am. My name is **_Hart._** Im a _**doctor,**_ a _**psychologist**_ and also a _**theraphist.**_ Nice to meet you." He smiled kindly and try to reach my hands intending for shake hands.

" .... _**Who** **are** **you**_ ? "

_ **Tbc...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be add in few days ! Don't forget to leaves Kudo and Comment  
Thank you.


	6. His Lied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, as promised. I came back and post the new chapter in a few days and here am I. Enjoy your Reading !

Squall POV

With my effort for called Tidus for 54 times, his phone finally active

" Besaid Hospital, May I help you ? "  
" Tidus ? Is it you ? It's me Squall. "  
" Squall ? Hey man how you doin' ? "  
" I'm fine, listen, you do took care of someone named Cloud Strife yesterday right ? "  
" Uh-huh, He fainted at Back alley of Midgar. Luckily I was there. Why ? "

I knew it. Zack was serious about this. If Cloud is really Amnesia, then he's really in danger situation. Sephiroth may be lurking everywhere, Seeing Cloud defendless like this would be a perfect prey for him.

" Listen, I need your help. Cloud was my patient for 3 years long. He is in danger if his amnesia were bad. His mind will easily get corrupt by Sephiroth. "  
" Whoa ?! Do you mean that Sephiroth ?! Oh my fuck God. Squall why don't you tell me earlier ?!"

Tidus and I have been colleague for a years.   
Of course, he also knew about Sephiroth because he was a big major problem which is still being discussed after the incident at Strife's secret laboratory even though it is not open for business anymore. Many former workers talk about it to this day.

" You knew about this incident right ?"  
" I don't quite much know about it. Do you involve with them in those days Squall ?"  
" Yes I do. I will tell you. "

I told the incident to Tidus. Cloud actually has the ability of **Pyrokinetic** which could be triggered when he felt Depressed or even felt a great suffer. The one that killed Cloud parents was sephiroth using Cloud's power that he even wasn't aware of this. He wasn't realized that he had been killed them. sephiroth can use hypnosis to cloud, and he was easy to get control by him to order cloud to do his power. Which once that already happen to him when their parents ignores them. Their parents try to find the cure behind all of the strife laboratory. Their front jobs was a doctor and psychologist, while the behind was an alchemist. Cloud only knew their front jobs, while Squall knew everything.

"Hold on, why you knew everything about this ?"  
" His parents gave me a 2 future letter. Which is first about the cure, and second is about the condition "

  
_The first letter was_ :  
" _To Squall Leonhart._

We're very sorry for giving you this letter while you know that we're died already. But there is one thing we want you to do. Our child, Cloud Strife, is a Pyrokinetic since he was a baby. But he still don't realize about his power. Up until now, his power is getting stronger and stronger because of the suffer and depressed he had felt. That's why, we need your help Squall. We need you as a doctor to heal him. If you're asking if there's any cure, We would say, Yes. There is. But unfortunately, The antidote we created last time, was also destroyed with us in the explosion. But, we still left our Ingredients for make it again. I know you just a doctor, But we believe, You must knew Zack Fair. He is the best Alchemist we ever met. Once, we corporate with him to made some antidote. So we really hope you could save our Child, because if he not, he will be Sephiroth puppets for destoying all city. We hope you could understand.

_-From Mr & __Mrs Strife._ "

_The Second letter was_ :

_"To Squall Leonhart._

Before you go, There's two thing we had to tell you. First, You or Cloud must not fall in love each other in any under circumstances.  
Second, if any chance that Cloud or you like or maybe love each other, You had to leave him, but always watch him in some far distant. Because the affection made Cloud's fire became more agrressively larger. And please don't talk to him about his ability, We're afraid it could make Cloud emotion not stable. Thank you for all of your help. Please grant it for us.

_-From Mr&Mrs Strife."_

  
I told Tidus that The fact is, I don't do alchemist. I'm just a mere doctor that have a good relationship with Cloud parents and suddenly they leave the rest to me to finish all of this. This antidote used for extinguish the fire from cloud completely, and with that, Cloud will be a normal human. And sephiroth cannot used him as a puppet, Squall would never allow it.

  
" Is the reason you left Cloud alone is because you fell in love with him ? He's amnesia right now, But all he remember is that he searching someone that is a doctor " Tidus questioned.  
".... It can't be helped right ? I have to do this.."  
" Well, technically you're just ignore your feelings you know.. You can't just hide you feeling forever Squall.. "  
" ... " I silent when heard Tidus said that

" So what can I do for now ? I even can't make some antidote.."  
" I need you to find my friend. Zack Fair. He is the great alchemist that could make all of antidote, even a poison.."  
" Where can I find him ? "  
" I tracked his phone number yesterday and check it on the map, He's in Balamb district."  
" Dude, that's pretty far. Okay, I'll do it. I will call you when I arrive there okay. But hey, how about my shift to take care of cloud ?!"  
" You can leave the rest to me. I will do your shift from now on. "  
" You sure you want to do this ? I mean, Can you hold back your feelings when you're with him ? "  
" I'll see what I can do. Oh, and Can you tell Cloud that you're gonna switch your shift to me ? "  
" Sure. I'll go to his apartment in a few hours."

With that, I shut down the phone. I sighed. This time I really have to face Cloud. Without his memory about me. I'm sure this is going to be more easy to watch him. Luckily, I already rent a room from 3 days ago beside Cloud room. With this state, I decide to quickly go there by car.

* * *

\-------------------------------

* * *

" Oh, You must be a new neighbor ? "  
" I am. My name is **_Hart._** Im a _doctor,_ a _psychologist_ and also a _theraphist._ Nice to meet you." I smiled kindly and try to reach my hands intending for shake hands.

With that, Cloud shakes off his hand trying to not reach my hand but his head, signing that his headache seems occur again.

" .... _Who are you_ ? " he start to glared at me.

Not good. It seems like he tried to remember something. If he remembers me, then I'm doomed. Tidus hasn't search Zack yet. But he's telling that he will come over.

" I..uh.."

  
" **_Cloud_** !!! "  
With that, the tense atmosphere was lifted. Tidus really came to save my butt.

" Sorry for not telling you but, from tomorrow I will have to switch shift which is why I came to tell you. "  
" O..kay so what will happen if you change your shift ? "  
" You're gonna change a doctor, Well, This guy is the one. Hey, you sure came early Doctor S--" Tidus try to reach his hand to my shoulder and yet I avoid it and smiled to him and then to Cloud.

" **_Hart._** I'm doctor Hart that will take care of you from now on. Nice to meet you uh.. ?"  
" Its Cloud.. Cloud Strife..."

Suddenly, he fall and almost fainted. But I reached his hand to not fall in. It seems like the headache is getting worse, he should rest for now. With that, Tidus nod and helping Cloud for throwing the trash and bringing the medicine from his car while Cloud still refusing my offer for helping him.

  
" I told you I was fine Doctor ! Please Release my hand.. " Cloud Groaned  
" No. Can't do. Your body really needs rest. Which is why I need to take you to your room."  
" I said Im Not--- _Whoa_ !?"

I can't believe he is so persistent when he having amnesia. I decide to carry him with bridal style so he won't fall. With this, strangely he became obedient. I slightly saw his cheek was a bit pink. Is he embarrassed ? Whatever. What he need to do right now is sleep. I will give him the medicine later just to make sure his headache won't occur anymore for a temporary. While took the elevator, I pushed the 5th floor button to escalate fastly.

_ **Ding.** _

The elevator stop and open right at the 5th floor. While I pretend to not knowing which one is his room, he began to tell it softly and I decide to proceed.  
With his door unlocked, I opened it and ask again which one is his bedroom. And obediently he told me. At least, he were really quite cooperate without his memory about me.

And with that, I lay him down and sat beside him.  
" You should sleep. I will be downstair for a talk with Tidus. "

With that, I stand and suddenly he grab my wrist hand.   
" _At least,_ stay here until I sleep "  
"..... Alright....."

Why Cloud attitude become like this ? Since when he was like this ? Last time he spend his time with Cloud wasn't like this. I blush slightly to seeing him like this. Please Cloud, Don't make my feeling grew larger for you.  
For a few minutes, Cloud finally asleep. I watched him sleep and my fingers ran through his hair and then touched his eyelashes and finally touched his thin lips.

" **_If only you_ _could_ _fall in love.._** " I muttered.

With that, I stand to leave the room and go downstair to seeing Tidus sat in the sofa.

**Tbc..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some Kudos ! Thank you So Much !

**Author's Note:**

> How's that ? I intend to make some multichapters and Please comment about it ! I don't mind some critics if you feels like there's something missing.
> 
> Thank youuu <3


End file.
